1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic look which compensates unreached distances of a first driven gear and a second driven gear to a first destination position and a second destination position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic lock contains a rotary knob and a grip portion, the grip portion has a stem, and the stem has a cross orifice defined on a distal end thereof so as to insert into a locking head so that the locking head expandably or retractably unlocks or locks the electronic lock; a motor including a shaft connecting with a driving gear; a transmission gear having a column mounted at a central portion thereof and coupled with the stem of the grip portion, wherein the transmission gear has a toothed surface arranged around an outer rim thereof and meshing with the driving gear, and the transmission gear having a protrusion extending outwardly from a bottom end thereof, such that the transmission gear drives the protrusion to move leftward or rightward so as to drive a first touching portion or a second touching portion after the transmission gear rotates.
However, when the motor rotates forward or reversely, it cannot contact the first touch portion or the second touch portion firmly, so the stem cannot move to a destination position exactly when the transmission gear rotates, and the first touch portion or the second touch portion is worn easily, thus lowering service life.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.